Moving Past the Past
by Xeno-man
Summary: Naru has left Hinata for Another man. Our mis adventured Manager must continue his life with another. KeixMotoko R&R Chap 2 up!
1. It's a Crazy World

Disclaimer: We Do not own You do not sue. 

Xeno-man: I began this project at the start of a relationship problem. As one of my Favorite ideas I felt that i must continue writing this since

Due to various confusions in story names I have to clear up the fact that I at the time did even look at fanfiction when posting this story. I am not Hotstreak. And the fact that out story names are similar is purely coincidence. Hotstreak I am sorry about this mix up.

-

-

-

-

Episode one: It's a Crazy World

"Oi Motoko-chan! MATTE!" The clumsy and unlucky brownhaired man ran from the inevitable wrath of Motoko, practicianer and master of Shimei-ryu swordsmanship.

"Your not going to get any better if you keep running!" She lept after him from rock to rock.

"Oi Keitaro! You can do it!" an Energetic blonde said from the sidelines. The blonde took aim with her lazer rifle and shot it at our unlucky hero.

"SU YOUR NOT HELPING!" Keitaro continued his run from death blocking and dodging all attacks.

"Zankusen!" Motoko's ki attack ripped towards Keitaro launching him through the wall and out the front door of Hinata-sou.

"Ugh..." He moaned completely dazed. "Did anyone get the number of that Zankusen?"

"Oi keitaro! That was numbah four hundred thirty two." Kaolla promptly pulled out a banana and began her daily hundred banana diet.

"My head aches." The kanirnin got up and and walked down to Motoko. "Thank you." He bowed and walked off.

"He's just hiding his pain of losing Naru-sempai." Mitsune the Kitsune Konno and said.

"Hai, of course." Motoko made her way to the Hot springs.

Keitaro laid on the floor of his room sporting his trademark 'FORTW' green shirt. "Narusegawa"  
He slowly sat up and opened his only physical memoir of them, The picture the had taken together on their excursion to clear their heads.

"Those where the days..." He got up and headed to the Men's bath. "Sometimes I wish she didn't leave"  
The days of his life with Naru flashed in his eyes as he trudged to the bath. The Naru punches and moments they shared. His accidental peepings and nosebleed after nosebleed. She had left only because of another man. In the days before she left she had beaten him harder and more often that most days.

"Ughhh why can't I just stop myself." He got into the bath and soaked himself to just under his nose.  
"I guess it couldn't have been helped." He bubbled.

In the other bath Motoko relaxed plauged by her more R-rated thoughts and PG-rated concerns Causing blushes every so often and getting rid of them saying 'I shouldn't think such things'  
'I really do care for him and hes suffering so we don't notice but that makes it that much more obvious'  
Eyes behind a scope eyed the two of them things were going to get Interesting.

"Urashima-Sempai!" Shinobu the now sixteen year old chef hollered. She took a shard turn around the corner and into the men's bath to see a changing Kanirnin. "GOMENASAI!" She fainted from Emotional pressure.  
Keitaro finished dressing and picked shinobu and put her in her room. He sighed on his way to the kitchen.

A flying cat was chasing Sarah as Mecha tamas plauged Kitsune and for some strange reason Su was trying to eat them.

"BAGIMUNO CAT!" "MY SAK'E" Kitsune ran after the theiving Mecha tamas.

"Motoko-chan where are you!" He ran up into the Women's bath to find Motoko fiercly fighting a cloaked woman without her sword. 'Gotta help her.' He ran... to obtain both of their weapons.

"Foul being I'll defeat you!" Motoko yelled while fending off the unrelenting assault by the cloaked woman.  
Keitaro hurried into the hotspring throwing Motoko her Katana and using The blade of 'Hina' as his.

"Mecha Tamago mark five!" an energetic Su yelled from her Turtle battle mech.

"We're here too." Kitsune weilded an empty beer bottle as not to waste any of her precious stash.  
While shinobu swirled eyed whacked away at Mini Mecha Tamas with her trusty frying pan.

"Alright who are you?" Motoko yelled while still fighting the woman.

"Its..." Keitaro ripped off the cloak. "Kanako." He smacked his head and sighed. "Just because Naru left doesn't mean I will love you as you want." His nose began to bleed noticing he had ripped off her clothes with her cloak.

"Demo, Onee-chan." She ran to hug him but he blocked her with his sword. "WHY?" she cried.

"Your my sister I could never change a family bond its not in me." He walked away slowly.  
"Its good to see you my sister."

Kanako put her cloak back on. "I want to stay here." She said running after him.

He turned around to face her. "Your welcome to stay here on a few conditions.  
One you pay rent we ummm really need the money, Secondly No mecha Tama armies,  
and third..."

"Anything my beloved brother."She was aching to hear the last demand.

"You cannot make passes at me." He turned back around and sighed.

"I'll stay!" Kanako hugged her brother from behind. "What Naru did can't be forgiven she left you after she proclaimed her love for you after YEARS!" Her eyes fired with intensity.

"Kanako your welcome to stay." He turned back with a smile. "My sister." 'She really cares alot about me.'

"Ughhhhh ... the turtles!" Motoko battled the remaining Mecha Tamas while she was completely dazed from being overwhelmed. Keitaro walked over easily dispatching the remaining enemies and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Oi there gone snap out of it." Motoko awoke from her daze and dropped to her knees. "Arigato"  
Our hero walked to the door.

"Lets have some dinner!" He raced down the stairs to the Kitchen everything had been prepared by the amazing chef Shinobu. "Great as always." He sampled a bit while he sat down.

"Arigato Sempai." She blushed as she nodded. The Gumi began their daily feeding frenzy.

"I'll never get tired of this food!" Mitsune declared as she took a swig of Sak'e.

"This truly is good food." Motoko said. Kaolla never complemented on the food she just devoured ever morsel.

"Motoko-chan I'd like you to move into Naru's old room just in case Kanako tries something." Motoko began to choke on her fish. Kitsune sprang up.

"Keitaro you dog you." She patted him on the back.

"Really I thought I explained this already." he said coldly. "Just in case Kanako tries something 'Accidently.'" He Emphasized the Accidentaly.

"Oh yeah." The group said in Unison Shinobu sighed in relief and So did Kitsune out of disappointment.  
She thought she had a new juicy relationship to spy on.

"I'll help you move your stuff out." Everyone finished their food and Motoko and Keitaro began moving her belongings. "I never realized the history that was concealed in your room." He dusted off a spear like weapon.  
"This must be about four hundred years old and worth about four times that to the university.  
I'm amazed at your possessions." He looked in awe as he saw her closet contents.

These Included four different types of armor, Very old scrolls, Various swords, spears, naginatas, as well as a few Kimonos her sister had sent. "Lets get to work." The two began their work.  
after hours of work they two were tired but still there was more to move.

'Motoko-chan is such a trooper. She braves through everything.' He picked up another box and stacked it.

'I'm alone with Him.' she blushed as she realized she was staring at him a 'weak' man.  
She picked up another box. After another hour they were in Motoko's new room.

"As a part of your training, Keitaro, I will block this hole with something heavy everyweek.  
The object getting heavier every week, you must move it everyday." She picked up a boulder and placed it on the hole.  
"Thats the first object."

"Alright Motoko-chan seems fair enough." He walked down to his room and attempted to push it out of the way.  
The boulder shook at little as he VERY slowly pushed it up. "Got it."

"Ok now a preview of next week's object." His jaw dropped at what it was another boulder twice the size of the other one.

"Great just great." He sighed. "Well i'm going to bed." He lowered the object and continued his nightly routine.

'I'm so close to him yet so far.' Motoko thought while laying in her bed.

The next day...

"KANAKO!" Keitaro yelled. "GET OUT!" He jumped out of his futon when he saw her laying next to him.

"Fine Brother." she walked out very disappointed. Keitaro proceeded to move the object getting a nice reward.  
A peek at Motoko changing. His nosebled a bit.

"HENTAI! ZANKUSEN!" She blasted him forcing him to drop onto the table under him. "Get ready we will be training extra hard today."

"Yeah sure." He got dressed in an attire similar to Motoko's Only his color combination was Navy blue top white bottom.  
He grabbed Hina and made his way to the deck.

"Urashima-Sempai." He stared at him. "Today's drill is Evasion and Endurance." She Launched Zankusen at him.  
"I HATE THIS DRILL!" He dodged it this continued for about another hour and a half. "Crap I cornered myself"  
He slashed the oncoming blast hard and bounced it back at Motoko. "AHH NOOO!" She laid swirly eyed and dazed having her attack reversed on her by a trainee. "Daijoubu?" He held her in his arms comforting her.

"Hai, because of you." She enjoyed his company everyone knew it except Little Innocent Shinobu and the clueless Keitaro.

----------------


	2. Daily Life in a Not so Normal Nutshell

Disclaimer: We do not own love hina. 

Xeno-man: yep yep.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Episode 2: Life is way too hard

-

-

-

-

-

"Ugh..." Keitaro groggily got up and proceeded to perform his daily chore of moving the rock.  
'It's way too early.' He blurrily thought, getting use to his daily chore wasn't easy.

'I might get a peek its about the right time.' He moved the blockage to receive a prize Motoko changing.

"Keitaro!" She blushed as she quickly knocked him down the hole. "THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE A PART OF YOUR TRAINING!"

She finished getting dressed and headed to the deck where Keitaro was already warming up.

"Today we will Test leaves." Keitaro drew his prized Blade of Hina and began slashing at leaves in a repetitive manner.

"Keitaro, your warm up is over." She pull out bags of leaves and started throwing leaves at him.  
"Slice them all." He franticly hurried to the lowest leaves easily cutting them but having a hard time keeping up.  
After minutes of franticly trying to cut them fast enough the bag was empty. the rain of leaves Motoko had strewn for him to practice with exhausted.

"Alright today's session is done." Keitaro sheathed his sword and sat on the top stairs to the deck.

"Motoko-chan Domo Arigato for my training." He rubbed the sweat off of his face. He smiled to her happily. 'Perhaps my time without Naru will prove to be the happiest of my life.'

"Your welcome." Motoko bowed while she blushed lightly. The two continued down to the breakfast table.  
Su went overboard with Bananas in her cereal as she normally did.

"Oi Su would you like some cereal on your Banana?" Keitaro mused. Kaolla proceeded to throw the bowl away and just eat the banana, but it was a daily thing no one really cared that she did it.It was just'Normal'.

"So Motoko what did you and Keitaro do this morning." Kitsune whispered to the Samurai.  
Motoko responded with a blush. Her thoughts turned to Rated R.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary." She played with her hair a bit.

"I guess you aren't interested in him. Can I have him?" Kitsune snickered at the response of rage she got.  
Naturally what you get for playing with fire.

"I'm done." Our hopeless Kanirnin picked up his stuff set it in the Kitchen and walked out to his room.  
Looks of concern were on everyone's face. Motoko got up quickly to run after him to his room.

"Urashima-Sempai." Motoko said as she walked in. The room was dark and dank as though he wished to think. "Are you there?" She stumbled around in the darkm, her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"Hai i'm here Motoko-chan." A somewhat monotone voice sounded from the farthest corner.  
The figure got up andwalked before her.

"Please Keitaro just forget about Naru." She summoned all her courage, "I love you, I don't want to see you so depressed." She hugged him. "It isn't fair. She isn't here anymore."

"Motoko-chan, I... never... knew." He embraced her tightly.

"Congratulations you two!" Kitsune yelled turning on the lights as they other poured in through the windows, doors, and the hole in the ceiling. The newly made couple blushed.

"What are you guys doing here!" Keitaro shrieked as they were crowded.

"Sempai is this true!" Shinobu was so happy that her Sempai had found someone to make him happy again, It still hurt her terribly for her to lose her chance.

"Keitaro you lucky dog." Sarah said as the tiny devil hit him on the back. "But yur still a loser"

"Let's throw a party!" Kitsune yelled hopping to get some free liquior. The group hurrahed as the new couple sweat dropped at Kitsune's ploy and the others' unbelievable glee.

'I woulda thought Shinobu would be upset and Kanako would break down crying.' He glanced around for Kanako. 'Where is Kanako?'

"Onee-chan There is a cockroach visitor here for you." Kanako yelled very very mechanically.

"DAMMIT!" Keitaro yelled. The long haired brute brunette had come back the source of their troubles.

"Keitaro I'm glad to see you." Naru said as she walked into his room. She now had a scar on her left hand.

"The feeling isn't very mutual." Keitaro said as he looked away. "You left laughing... Spitting in my face! Now you return..." He stood up. "You may stay... but you are no longer in my heart." Hewalkedout not like himself, he was Angry, furious, as though he could acctually kill. With His gentle soul still partially shattered he still harbored so much bitterness to Naru his years of waiting lost because she threw him to the curb.

"Naru, you were my best friend... but what you did to Keitaro was unforgivable." Kitsune walked over comepletely sobered by her former friend's arrival.

"Naru-sempai." Motoko grabbed her sword along with Hina. "How could you?" She ran to the deck crying.

Naru stood shocked, that they, her friends would reject her, and then the memories of her taunting them came back. Images ofthe man she had gone off with, and Keitaro rushed through her mind.

"Naru-sempai. Ano,Motoko-chan moved to your old room so I suggest you move into a different one." Shinobu bowed and ran to her room.

"Keitaro..." Motoko whispered as she stepped onto the deck, to find Keitaro practicing, the moves Seta had taught him. She moved closer to hand him his sword, he stopped his practice to get it himself.

"Motoko-chan.. I gave up on Naru…. and I want to be with you." His eyes burned with intensity his emotions poured out into Motoko. "Aishiteru Motoko-chan." He hugged her tightly. "These feelings for you have been strong since our near marriage experience."

"I've finally admitted it, Keitaro." She hugged him as hard as possible to show her undieing affection for him. "I truely do love you." Her mind now filled with the reasons why she did this.For his strength, compassion, will, and most of all His heart.  
"I Really only realized it when I almost married you." She hid her blushing face. "By the time I had won, I wanted to lose."

Naru and Kanako stood shocked at the sight hiding on the stairs. At the sight of the former Man-hater and the Hopeless Romantic Kanirnin.

'Onee-chan' 'Keitaro' The two walked away in disappointment, their was love rejected.

Later that day it was Dinner, Motoko and Keitaro were missing and no one would tell Naru or Kanako where they went.

"Motoko-chan!" Our hero yelled. He smiled while walking over to his significant other.  
"Our table will be ready in a half an hour want to go and shop for a bit?" They had taken the train to Kyoto Mainly to avoid the others but to inform Tsuroko that they were dating officially.

"Hai, I know a nice place to go!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the store.  
It was a Sword Restoration shop as well as a Smithery. The walls were ornate with Swords of high quality mounted from wall to wall. Naginatas, were lining the foyer ceiling with two battle axes crossing each other in front of a picture of a warrior donned in traditional samurai armor.

"This is impressive." He walked with her to the counter where a short man sat smoking.

"Ahhh Motoko-chan! Ano... Whose that?" He scratched his bald head

"This is Keitaro we are together." She said with a confident smile. "ButI do have other business...Could you fixmy sword?" She held out the Sword she was Originally given.  
"It has been a long time since it was broken."

"No problem. I'm glad you finally met someone." He took the sword and looked it over more carefully. "Come back in four days it will be fine."

"Arigato Gouzai-masu." She bowed with a smile.

"Motoko-chan umm we still have sometime what else would you like to do." He checked his watch as they walked out down the block. "Hey how bout a walk in the park?" Blushing at a few ideas from Kitsune Motoko nodded a bit.

'Why is he taking me into such a dark place!' She was blushing at the R-rated visions of her and Keitaro flashing before her. Mostly attributed to Kitsune's 'Sisterly' Talks about Men and Women. "Ano... " She stopped looking down at the ground trying to hide her furious blushing. "Keitaro... Aishiteru!" She lunged into his arms crying tears of joy she couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted to be with him. Her feelings for him swelled.

"Motoko-chan." He brought his hand to cradle the side of her face. "Aishiteru, I always have." The love birds hugged each other tightly. The two began making out on the park bench. It didn't take long to for them to be interrupted by a curious pair of jealous women, Narusegawa and Kanako. They both Jumped from the near by trees in Pigeon costumes to destroy their perfect moment. "Can't you two leave us alone." Keitaro snapped at their sudden appearance.

The had really never seen him so furious its as though their very existance is an annoyance.  
"Demo, Keitaro-kun We just..."

"No You need to stop there is a certain line that you've crossed hundreds of times and now you want me because you can't have me. You pushed me away for so long finally accepting me then about four days later LEAVING ME! AFTER PRECIOUS YEARS OF MY LIFE! MY HEART WASTED! His fury was only being restrained by the presence of Motoko.

"Onee-chan Onegai listen!" Kanako eyes filled with tears. "Give us a chance!" Even Naru was brought to tears. The two pleaded. Motoko felt sorry for them she still clung to the Kanirnin's arm.

"I gave you a chance." He brought his emotions under control keeping a cool and cold attitude leaving Naru with a few last words. "I gave you many chances." He turned to Kanako. "Kanako, You're my little sister And I only love you as a sister." He walked off holding Motoko, leaving Kanako and Naru paralyzed at this response.

"Lets go its almost time." He noticed figures following them. "So Motoko When will we be going to you family's school?"

"Tomorrow, We should try to get a hotel for the night since we are already out here. We could stay at my family's shrine after that." She clung to his arm in bliss. 'I wouldn't trade this for the world.'

Keitaro checked his watch. 'Its time we started for the restaurant.' "Alright lets go." They headed off to Restaurant.  
-------------------

Never a dull moment at the Hinata Harem.

I know what its like to be a Hopeless Romantic and It ain't all fun.


End file.
